


TBC Plague

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Phlox has noticed that a strange plague is afflicting the crew and investigates. (06/24/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: May contain vague references to real people in the EntSTSlash group, but not in a way to be easily identified and intended only as a compliment.  
  
Beta: The lovely Mareel, any mistakes or awkwardness is mine alone.  


* * *

Phlox looked at the readings on all his equipment. At first he hadn't been worried. At first there seemed to be nothing to worry about. For what was threatening or menacing about one or two people with TBC?

But now...now it seemed to be everywhere, spreading with a speed greater than he had ever seen anything spread before. At first Phlox had not been concerned about the spread of TBC—since it had never had long-lasting effects nor had it ever caused permanent damage. But this strain seemed to be changed by the megalomaniac whom he suspected of being one of the original subjects infected: a beautiful woman who called herself the Dark Queen of TBC and sometimes the Queen of Mean. Others since had succumbed and seemed to be developing similar megalomaniac tendencies. Though they refered to themselves as being the "Queen's" evil minions or said they were challenging her for her title, they themselves seemed to have attained the same sadistic and malicious streak evidenced in the Queen.

Phlox noted that although not everyone seemed to be getting TBC, those who had it were affecting those who didn't. For when another person had come in contact with someone who had TBC, he or she would scream in frustration. Then they would either act violently by shaking the carrier or become anxious, moody, tense and fearful in turns. This was followed by potential insanity of those loosing their minds—one victim who had come in contact with someone who had TBC, was repetitively hitting her head on a keyboard of some kind.

Phlox noticed that this plague was also causing great chaos among Enterprise and her crew. Malcolm Reed had been shifting between babbling terror and homicidal urges to hunt down those crewmates and others he believed were infected with TBC. The lieutenant had even curled up into himself for a time whimpering and moaning.

The doctor had also observed Commander Tucker going into a fugue state. Not responding to anything, not even salivating when pecan pie was waved under his nose. Not even blinking when Phlox had instructed Lieutenant Reed, Captain Archer and Ensign Mayweather to kiss him in turn.

Phlox had noticed that the captain seemed immersed in guilt—burdened by a load too heavy to bear—and that the guilt fed a deep depression. Yet there seemed to be no cause for such an immense burden of guilt. Jon had not done anything to feel guilty for, at least not to Phlox's rather comprehensive knowledge. The captain also seemed tense and anxious as if anticipating a blow at any moment.

Phlox could also think of no reason for Lieutenant Reed or Commander Tucker to be exhibiting signs of trauma. Yet they acted as if they had been tortured for days. The lieutenant had even shown signs of having been drugged with something causing homicidal tendencies, yet according to all of the doctor's scans and tests, the lieutenant had no foreign substances in his body.

Phlox was particularly worried about Ensign Mayweather. On the surface it would seem as if there were no cause for alarm, the Ensign was still walking around cheerful and full of exuberance. Travis still had a puppyish eagerness to him. He still went on with his day to day life as if completely unaffected—eating in the messhall among others, surrounded by friends, going to movie night. Yet Phlox observed something very alarming that no one else on Enterprise had commented on. Although the doctor was sure Lieutenant Reed would notice if he were more coherent and not as traumatized. Though Mayweather exhibited no signs of trauma, Dr. Phlox worried the most about him, specifically because Travis seeming to show no ill effects.

For it had been days since he heard Travis talk. For that matter, over the last few weeks Travis was heard talking less and less as if gradually losing the ability. But it seemed to be a different effect, than seen in others who had come in contact with carriers of TBC. Phlox could not put his finger on what was affecting Travis in this way, so he created a sub-category in his classification of the TBC syndrome in case Travis' behavior was more than just the emotional ramifications of contact with TBC carriers. Phlox had labeled Travis' file with sub-category of TPTB, until he could figure out what was causing Travis to lose the ability to speak.

Phlox was determined to find a cure for this dreaded TBC. If it went on much longer Lieutenant Reed and Commander Tucker might be lost to insanity. Captain Archer might spiral further into overwhelming guilt and depression. The whole crew was exhibiting increasing signs of irritability, anxiousness, stress, fear and nervous tics—as if slowly being put through the wringer and creeping closer towards insanity. Phlox had heard that even the elusive gamma shift, not one of whom he had ever seen personally but only heard reference to, seemed to be exhibiting the signs of having been in contact with someone who had TBC.

Phlox had to find a way to stop this plague before the crew was beyond recovery. He wasn't even sure if he could save Commander Tucker from his fugue state, though the commander could be heard to say every now and then, "No more, please, no more!" Phlox had more hope regarding Lieutenant Reed, who seemed to have an inner strength that helped him resist the effects of the plague. The doctor worried more that Malcolm would not be able to control his next homicidal rage and shuddered for he knew how dangerous the armoury officer would be if he gave in to the rage. Not to mention all the others affected by the plague, especially the young woman who was repetitively hitting her head on a keyboard of some kind. Phlox was terribly concerned about her; would he be able to save what sanity she had left?

Phlox turned to all the data he had compiled on TBC, it's structure, the spread, and the effects, and he went to work on a cure. Phlox picked up...

The Bloody Conclusion


End file.
